


I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

by queenpuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, FamILY dEATh tOO, Gen, I love her sm, M/M, YALL THERES SOME HeaVY SHIT IN THIS, aHa i hate tagging, but like, but she's a complete sweetheart, how do you tag, she aLWAYs knows, suicide mentioned, that's what the cool kids say nom, they dont know it, theyre in love, victors mom knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpuff/pseuds/queenpuff
Summary: Victor's missed so much





	I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - big fucking warnings y'all:
> 
> • more than one character death  
> • mentions of suicide  
> • swearing  
> • a lot of tears. 
> 
> Please proceed only if you're okay with reading about these subjects. Please please if you're uncomfortable with any of them do not read. 
> 
> Happy ending?
> 
> Who knows.
> 
> (I mean I know but you're not gonna 'till you read it nYEHEHE-)

_Valentina wouldn't describe her son as lonely, but the first day of a new school in Japan, the first thing she heard was another mother, muttering "That boy looks very lonely." The woman stood tall, piercing eyes stuck on Victor. She chuckles as Victor continues to look around; to look lost._

_It was after school as Victor sat on his mother's lap, she smiled at him, tucking a small part of victors soft platinum hair behind his ear, she spoke slowly, "It'd be lovely for you to bring a friend or two over, da?" She looked at him intently, judging his reaction._

_He shrugged, looking a little glum. "I dunno mama, 's hard to ge' people ta like you." The nine year old sighed, flopping against his mother's embrace. His eyes suddenly brightened up and a large smile appeared on his face. "There's this really cute guy though, he's really really cute, Ma!! He's got these big eyes and fluffy hair- well it looks fluffy but a haven' gotta touch it cuz he doesn' know I exist so I jus' look a' him from a big big way away an' cuz I don' wanna scare him."_

_Her eyes softened as her smile grew slightly, "That's lovely, Vitenka." She muttered quietly, kissing her son's forehead._   
_She knew he'd be fine, she just knew it._

_✿✿✿_

_Her son was home._

_She remembers hearing the voice of Victor._

_And of course, she remembers the first time Victor brought a friend over._

_It was a normal Friday, around 4pm when Valentina heard the familiar 'slam!' of the front door. The thing that wasn't familiar, though, was the sound of two sets of shoes against the laminated flooring._

_"Come onnnn! It'll be fun!!" She heard heard her son laugh, genuinely. It had been a while since she'd heard that._

_"I-I dunno Victor. I don't wanna intrud--" Valentina's ears perked up at the sound of a new voice, it was timid, small, the boy's voice was simply adorable._

_"Yuuuuuuuri!" Her son had laughed, she could practically hear the beaming smile plastered on his lips. "My mama is really nice!! She'll love you!" He announced proudly, and very, very loudly._

_"W-Well as long as you've told her you invited me over." She nearly squealed, her son had never brought a friend home and to say she was happy was the world's biggest understatement. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, walking out of the kitchen to greet the two._

_"Hi honey! Oh? And who's this?" She smiled, trying to stop herself from bouncing up and down on the spot._

_"Mama!" Victor smiled, his little ten year old arms wrapping around his mother's waist. She reached to return the hug, but before she knew it her son was back at the ravens side, now clinging to him. "This is my best friend; Yuuri!" Said boy blushed and gestured with a gentle wave. She nearly cooed at him, he was like a shy little mouse looking for some cheese. She instead smiled softly, waving back._

_"Hello Yuuri. It's nice to meet you, I'm Valentina, Vitya's mama."_

_"H-Hello." He mumbled timidly, her son jumping on him and wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri._

_"You're so cute Yuuri!!" Her son gushed._

_Valentina was sure that this boy wouldn't be leaving her son's side anytime soon._

_✿✿✿_

_Valentina hummed softly as she carefully carried a pile of Victor's washed clothes. She smiled when looking through them, her son now being 13, she would never understand how quickly time flew by. She opened the door to Victor's bedroom, her smile almost immediately falling._

_Her son sat on his bed; feet dangling slightly, long platinum hair gently tucked behind his ear, arms wrapped around a crying Yuuri who sat on his lap, the ravens face buried in this neck. Victor and herself made eye contact, her son gently lowered his gaze, his hold on Yuuri visibly tightening._

_"I don't know what I did wrong." Her eyes widened at the sound of the twelve year olds broken voice, she heard Victor wince._

_"It wasn't your fault, Yuuri. It wasn't." Valentina gently placed the pile of clothing on a nearby cabinet, quietly leaving as she knew better than to interfere with something she knew nothing about. "Calm down, маленький цветок. I'm here, I'm here." Victor soothed the younger; arms holding him close and words calming him down._

_"its all my fault." Yuuri mumbled, pulling back from Victor and wiping one eye with a closed fist. "It's all my fault and I'm the one crying." Yuuri hiccuped, nearly getting off Victor completely, when said boy pulled him back in to the warm hug. "V-Vic-"_

_"It's okay to cry, you know." Victor mumbled, his words muffled as he stuffed his face into the shoulder of Yuuris shirt. "I don't cry much, but sometimes it feels good just to cry." He whispers, relaxing as Yuuris smaller arms wrap around his shoulders._

_"And sometimes, Yuuri, you just need someone with you... Stay close to me, won't you, Yuuri?"_

_He got no response, as the younger had fallen asleep in Victor's embrace._

_✿✿✿_

_Valentina hummed as she gently put each cookie onto the plate, jumping slightly as the door was slammed shut and heavy footsteps followed._

_"Why'd you really do it Victor, huh?! Why'd you cut your hair?!" Valentina winced, she knew this was coming._

_"Yuuri, I told you, I just wanted a chang-" Victor tried to reason, even though he was lying through his teeth._

_"Victor, I've known you for 4 years! I know when you're lying to me! Just, tell me the truth." Yuuri pleaded, on the verge of sobbing._

_"I-I..." Victor stuttered, debating whether he should tell the truth, or whether it'd hurt less to lie to Yuuri, again._

_"Please." Yuuris voice cracked, no tears yet, but his whole form was shaking._

_"I..." Victor let out a breath, summoning all the courage and confidence he could get. "The army came into school-" He paused, keeping his gazed lowered and clearly not being able to meet Yuuris eyes. "-they talked about how much they help people, and I decided I want to be a part of that."_

_Valentina froze._

_"Victor y-you can't be sayi-"_

_"I've decided to train- to go into the army."_

_Valentina dropped the cookies in hand, the plate smashing._

_A single tear fell down Yuuris cheek._

_✿✿✿_

_A year later, Victor sighed, utterly worn out from the thorough training of 'Army camp'. Yet here he sat, on his bed, back against the wall, his fourteen year old best friend rested in his lap._

_"I'm getting deja vu from this..." He heard Yuuri mutter almost bitterly. He looked up to meet Victor's eyes and Victor finally saw the tears which were burning Yuuris eyes like acid._

_"When my parents died in that fire, that goddamn fire that started with my sister's cigarette. I sat in your arms and cried. I cried for hours. I have and always will blame myself- Mari told me not to tell our parents she had started smoking again, God I should've told them. I should have, but it course I didn't. I was so torn up over it- god I was only twelve when it happened. A-And then my sister... she tried to kill herself not long afterwards, not being able to cop-" Yuuri choked on a sob, Victor hushed him, combing through Yuuris hair with his fingers._

_"A-And then, you told me you wanted to go into the army. I-I was so scared." Yuuri stuttered, grip tightening on Victor's shirt. "I had already lost my family. I couldn't lose you too. I-I won't lose you, Victor." He sobbed, flinching lightly as Victor wrapped his arms around him, yet he found himself relishing in the feeling of Victor holding him close. "B-But, I realized, that's the most selfish thing, isn't it? I want to keep you from your hopes and dreams, just so I can keep you to myself..." Yuuri laughed, the sound humorless. Victor's mouth went dry, he couldn't seem to find the right words._

_He looked down when Yuuri gently curled up against his chest, his eyelids dropping closed. Victor's lips turned up into a soft smile, he placed a small kiss on Yuuris forehead._

_"Of course it's selfish, Yuuri, but that's all I've ever wanted, Мой драгоценный цветок."_

_✿✿✿_

Valentina smiled, bringing two mugs of hot chocolate over to the small apartment breakfast bar, setting one in front of Yuuri.

"How are you today, маленький цветок?" She asked smiling, he blushed, gently holding the mug in his hands.

"Valentina- please." He flushed. "That's what-"

"What Vitenka used to call you, I know." She smiled almost bitterly, taking a sip of her own drink. "It's difficult." She murmurs after swallowing, keeping her gaze on the liquid inside the mug, seeing her own reflection, realizing how tired she looked.

"Mmm." He hummed, closing his eyes slowly, refusing to let more tears flow. "I-Its already been 5 years- I feel like I should be over it by no-"

"You and him were close." Valentina interrupts. "Very close. He adored you, Юри. I know it's hard." She smiled, meeting Yuuri's eyes.

He didn't say anything back, just walked over to the counter, sitting his mug down as he saw a picture.It was of Victor, Valentina, and himself. He picked up the wooden framed image, his thumb gently gliding across the glass.

"Yuuri." Valentina called, catching his attention. "That Thai friend of yours, his plane will be landing soon, da?" Asks Valentina. He nods, setting the picture down.

"Yes, I'll get ready to pick him up." He smiled. Walking away from the mug of -now cold- hot chocolate and grabbed his coat from near the door.

"I'll be back soon, with Phichit-Kun." He smiled at her, opening the door and walking out with a nostalgic aura about him.

✿✿✿

Yuuri looks about the airport and sighs. Phichit's flight was supposed to have arrived 20 minutes ago and there was still no sight of him. As if on cue, his phone buzzed.

 

**_\---------_ **

**Chu chu hamster expression**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

12:22pm  
Yuuri!

12:22pm  
Phichit-kun !! You're on your phone ? That means your off the flight ?

12:23pm  
Don't be mad-   
but uh

12:23pm  
What is it, Phichit-kun ?

12:23pm  
There kind of maybe was never a flight

12:24pm  
???  
What do you mean ?

12:24pm  
I didn't have a flight to Japan

12:24pm  
Oh  
Wait  
What the fuck  
Why did you tell Valentina that you were coming over then ?  
Ugh

12:25pm  
If you don't give me one good excuse for me standing in an airport for nearly half an hour I will personally book a flight to thailand and kick your ass. 

Yuuri stared at his phone intently as Phichit typed, his head snapping up at the sound of someone shouting his name...

"Yuuri!!"

...and he couldn't believe his fucking eyes when he saw that familiar face.

' _What? There's no way--'_

12:26pm  
Because there's someone **_better_** waiting for you

"V-Victor-" He said faintly.

And there he stood, in full camouflage outfit, a big smile on his lips and Yuuri swore he could see tears in those bright blue eyes.

Before Yuuri could process anything, he found himself sprinting in Victor's direction, happy tears running down his cheeks. Victor dropped his bag, arms ready to catch Yuuri as the boy came running full speed at him.

"Yuuri..." Victor whispered as said boy practically jumped into his arms.

Yuuri clung to Victor's shirt, crying loudly, but clearly not caring.

_"I'm home." Victor whispered._

_"You're home." Yuuri repeated_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here!! I hope you liked it :DD Please leave comments on what you thought ^^


End file.
